Cuando Yo Me Vaya
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: Carte de una madre a sus hijos, sobre los pensamientos de la vida y la muerte. FanFic dedicado a Dragonazul
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece yo solo uso los personajes para entretenerme un poco e inventar historias con ellos.

Este es otro fic, que invente hace poco. Es sobre… jejeje mejor lean no sean flojos. Espero que les guste, y pues,… si leen entre líneas, hay un poco de lo que estoy sufriendo ahorita en esta historia. Pero en fin, la vida continua, y tengo que seguir adelante. Creo que esto es solo una forma de desahogarme. Pero bueno, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Esa es la primera ley de la vida: todos vamos a morir. Da igual, espero que lo que dice la carta, pueda ayudarle a alguien que se encuentre en la misma situación que yo.

Sin más, vamos a la historia.

Quiero dedicarle este fic a un persona súper especial, mi amiga Dragonazul, ya que sin ella nada de esto sería posible. Amiga, espero que te guste y una vez más muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindaste ^.^

Ahora sí, ya pueden leer en paz xD

* * *

Cuando Yo Me Vaya

Eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana, y el cielo estaba teñido de un hermoso azul con una que otra pequeña nube rebelde posada sobre el horizonte. En el pequeño pueblo de Rizembool todo estaba tranquilo, se podía ver a niños jugando, descubriendo nuevas formas de entretenerse; parejas dando una vuelta por centro; y unas cuantas personas en sus casas, tratando de terminar el desayuno para poder sentarse a comer pacíficamente con su familia.

Ese era el caso de Trisha Elric, quien se encontraba terminando de preparar la comida favorita de sus hijos, Ed y Al, los cuales aún permanecían tumbados en sus camas bajo el efecto de Morfeo.

Estaba preparando estofado, pero virtió un poco más de leche en el guisado del que señalaba la receta. Dado que sabía de antemano que Ed nunca lo tomaría por voluntad propia, la única forma que se le ocurría para hacer que su hijo mayor la tomará erá sirviéndola en su comida. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo tomar leche, que servírsela en su platillo favorito, sin que él lo notase?

Trisha sonrió ante el recuerdo. Sí, sabía que en cierto modo, le estaba mintiendo a Ed. Pero prefería mil veces hacer esto a que Ed no tomará ni un vaso de leche. ¿No es eso acaso lo que siempre hacen las madres? Volvió a sonreír cuando recordó las muchas veces en las que su hijo, tratando de zafarse de el apuro, le había dicho "yo ya estoy grande para tomar leche" Lo que él no sabía es que Trisha, al igual que todas las madres, solo lo hacían por bien estar de sus hijos, no por molestarlos. Pero en fin, Ed nunca cambiaria, y esta era la única solución que hallaba.

Y una vez que el estofado estuvo listo, Trisha se preparo un té y fue a sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Una vez sentada, algo le llamó la atención. Era una hoja en blanco con un bolígrafo a lado. Pero eso dos simples objetos la hicieron retroceder a la noche anterior, en una plática que sostuvo con Pinako, la abuela de una niña, amiga de Ed y Al, Winly.

La noticia de los fallecimientos de sus padres la había tomado por sorpresa, se suponía que ellos solo habían ido a la guerra de Ishbal para servir como cirujanos de guerra. Así que la noticia de su muerte había afectado tanto a su familia como a la de ella, ya que debido a que los hijos de ambos habían entablado una amistad tan estrecha los adultos también acabaron formado un vínculo muy estrecho.

Y era por ese mismo motivo por la cual Pinako la había visitado. Le había comentado que su nieta, estaba muy abatida por la muerte de sus padres, y que lo único, que en ese momento tenía como recuerdo de ellos era una carta.

Ante la noticia, Trisha había ofrecido su ayuda. A lo que Pinako solo contesto con "No mi niña, lo que quiero decir es que, al igual que ellos, deberías de dejarles a tus hijos un recuerdo de ti al que aferrase, en el caso de que tu ya no puedas estar para consolarlos".

En ese momento Trisha no había entendido el significado de sus palabras, por lo que cuestionó a Pinako. Sin embargo, está solo se limito a sonreír y dejó en la mesa ese mismo papel y bolígrafo en la que estos momentos se encontraban reposando en su mesa, antes de salir por la puerta dejando a una Trisha muy confundida.

Trisha reflexiono un poco acerca de lo que le había dicho la mujer. No entendía muy bien lo que había querido decir. Pero había mencionado algo, sobre que los padres de Winly le habían dejado una carta por si acaso ellos morían en la guerra. Carta que había servido, sin querer, para ese propósito.

Pensándolo bien, quizás eso era lo que Pinako esperaba de ella. Después de todo, Pinako siempre había tratado a Ed y Al como a sus propios nietos, así que quizás la hoja y el bolígrafo que le había entregado serviría para ese propósito.

Con eso en mente, Trisha pensó en lo quería relatar en la carta. Y sin más, agarró papel y pluma dispuesta a escribir.

* * *

**N/A: **TARAAAA!!! Bueno, al fin termínela primera parte de esta fic. ¿Primera? Sí, no vayan a creer que esto se acaba aquí. Pienso hacerlos sufrir dividiendo esta historia en dos partes quizá tres (risas malvadas) no lo sé, quería ver que se sentiría tener una historia con más de un capitulo, ya que todas mis historias solo tienen uno T.T así que un día me levante y me dije "¿Por qué no hacer una historia con más capítulos?" xD

Esta historia la invente una noche cuando tenía insomnio pensando en todo esto de la vida y la muerte. ¿Quién se pone a pensar en una cosa así antes de dormirse? Jejejeje si lo sé, soy rara

Este mi primer fic que escribo en tercera persona, personalmente creo que me salen mejor las historias relatadas en primera persona (protagonista), pero creí que esta historia quedaría mejor si la escribía de diferente manera.

Una vez más un agradecimiento especial a Dragonazul por apoyarme a seguir escribiendo y por eso le dedico este fic ^.^ Eres la mejor amiga!!!

En realidad debería agradecer también a todos quiénes leen este fic y van a leer, sin ustedes esto no seguiría adelante. Eso sí me gustaría que dejasen sus comentarios, porque hay mucha gente que lee pero no comenta, yo quiero saber de ustedes! Qué opinan, si les gusta o si no les gusta, por último cuenten algo sobre ustedes XD! Pero dejen reviews. Los leo todos, y los aprecio todos por igual, incluso los contesto todos, y si no me creen dejen uno y lo comprobaran!!! xD

Claro, también acepto joyas, cartas de amor, propuestas de matrimonio, declaraciones de amoríos, ¿por qué no? xD

También estoy trabajando en otro fic también de FMA pero esta semana empiezan mis exámenes así que supongo que lo estaré subiendo a finales de este mes, por lo cual el que quiera acompañarme también en ese fic será bienvenido ^.^

En fin, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y nos leemos hasta que vuelva a actualizar este fic.

Ya saben, sin reviews no hay conti xD

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece yo solo uso los personajes para entretenerme un poco e inventar historias con ellos.

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, que como les prometí que si me dejaban reviews haría la conti y como sí recibí no resistí la tentación de subir la siguiente parte para saber si les gusta xD

Jejeje bueno, creo que este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior y espero que también lo disfruten ^.^

Quiero agradecer a Dragonazul, HaruTears y Kuraru-chan por dejarme reviews y apoyarme a seguir escribiendo este fic ¡gracias chicas, este fic va para ustedes! :3

Sin más, espero que les guste y ahora sí ya pueden leer la historia xD

* * *

Cuando Yo Me Vaya

Capítulo II

Trisha pensó cuidadosamente lo que quería escribir, y cuando hubo acomodado todos sus pensamientos en el orden que quería relatarlos, el bolígrafo que reposaba en su mano derecha bailaba alegremente mientras, en el lienzo blanco que era el papel, iba plasmando todas sus ideas.

En la carta se leía:

_Cuando yo me vaya, no quiero que lloren. Quédense en silencio, sin decir palabras. Y vivan recuerdos, reconforten el alma._

_Cuando yo me duerma, respeten mi sueño. Por algo me duermo; por algo me he ido._

_Si sienten mi ausencia, no pronuncien nada, y casi en el aire, con paso muy fino, búsquenme en la casa, búsquenme en mis libros, búsquenme en mis cartas y entre los papeles que he escrito apurada._

_Pónganse mis chamarras, mi suéter, mi abrigo y pueden usar todos mis zapatos. Les presto mi cuarto, mi almohada, mi cama, y cuando haga frío, pueden ponerse mis bufandas._

_Se pueden comer todo el chocolate y todos los dulces que dejé guardados. Escuchen ese tema que a mí me gustaba, usen mi perfume y rieguen mis plantas._

_Cuando yo me vaya, extiendan su mano, y estarán conmigo sellados en contacto. Y aunque no me vean y aun que no me palpen, sabrán que por siempre estaré a su lado._

_Cuando yo me vaya, déjenme ir… Tengo tantas cosas que hacer y ver. No se aten a mi por sus lágrimas. Por los hermosos años que vivimos juntos, demos gracias._

_Yo les di mi amor, ustedes recuerden la alegría que me dieron. Les doy las gracias, hijos, por el cariño que me brindaron, pero ahora tengo que viajar sola._

_Cuando yo me vaya, griten con toda la fuerza de su ser, que el mundo está vivo y sigue su marcha._

_La llama encendida no se va a apagar, por el simple hecho de que no esté más._

_Si necesitan llorar, lloren. Pero dejen que su fe en la vida reconforte su pena; solo nos separaremos un tiempo. Mantengan mi recuerdo en sus corazones. _

_La vida sigue adelante. No estaré lejos._

_Si me necesitan, piensen en mí. Aunque no me miren, ni me puedan tocar, estaré entre ustedes y sentirán el calor de mi amor en sus corazones._

_Cuando a ustedes les toque viajar por este camino, yo los recibiré con una sonrisa y les diré: ¡Bienvenidos!_

_Entonces, un día, sonriente y brillante, sabrán que volví para no marcharme._

Una vez que Trisha hubo terminado su tarea, releyó la carta, la fecho y se dispuso a guardarla para cuando fuera el momento indicado para usarla.

Y eso mismo estaba haciendo, cuando de la nada aparecieron dos niños gritando toda clase de "¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MIRA MAMÁ!" cada uno tratando de atraer la atención de la susodicha, al oir que alguien la llamaba Trisha desvió su miraba de la carta para posarla en sus hijos.

No le sorprendía el verlos, usualmente hacían eso. Se despertaban y bajaban a desayunar (prácticamente volaban) una vez que olían la comida preparada. Trisha observo más detenidamente a sus hijos, ellos solían hacer un pequeño progreso en sus estudios en la alquimia cada mañana muy temprano. Sonrió, este día no era la excepción. La mujer notó con alegría como los dos pequeños que estabas frente a ella cargaban con sus manos otras de esas pequeñas figuritas de arcilla, solo que esta vez no eran caballos, como los anteriores, sino que eran unas pequeñas muñecas.

Trisha siempre se sorprendía cual rápido, Ed y Al, comprendía esos difíciles textos de alquimia, que para ella eran códices indescifrables que solo genios podían entenderlos. Una verdadera proeza, teniendo en cuenta que esos dos genios no tenían más de siete años de edad. Bueno, no por nada eran los hijos de uno de los mejores alquimistas de la época.

"Mamá, mamá, mira lo que hicimos" dijo el más pequeño de los dos niños, mientras él y su hermano le acercaban un poco más las pequeñas muñequitas a Trisha para que las viera mejor. La mujer los observo más detalladamente, las dos eras verdaderamente hermosas, solo diferenciándose entre ellas, por adornos en su vestido y cabello. De hecho, muy parecidas a las que ya anterior mente le habían regalado a Winly en su cumpleaños la vez anterior.

"Mamá ¿podemos ir a visitar a Winly?" preguntó el niño de ojos y cabello dorados como si hubiese leído su mente. A lo que ella aceptó.

"Claro que pueden ir, pero primero tienen que desayunar" les contestó.

"Pero mamá… no tardaremos mucho, lo prometemos"

"Sí, además puedes venir con nosotros para asegurarte" agregó Al, esperando convencerla. A lo que Trisha lo pensó un momento para acabar cediendo a sus peticiones.

En el momento que los niños obtuvieron la respuesta que deseaban, emprendieron un viaje hacia fuera de la casa, muy emocionados por salir. Y solo se detuvieron cerca de la puerta de entrada a esperar a que su madre les diera alcance. Ella solo atinó a sonreír con más ganas al presenciar la escena. Nunca cambiarían. Y seguramente lo seguirían no sería la primera vez que los contemplara así, ellos lo seguían haciendo por mucho tiempo más.

Con esa idea en mente, Trisha se dirigió a la puerta para acompañar a sus hijos, pero recordó una tarea que había dejado pendiente debido a la llegada de estos. Dio media vuelta y tomo la carta en sus manos, tratando de decidirse qué hacer con ella. Dudó por un momento, pero la final, tomando con más fuerza la carta por la orilla, la rompió.

No, seguramente jamás tendría uso esa carta. Ella pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo al lado de sus hijos. Y seguramente cuando llegase el momento de utilizarla, Ed y Al ya se habrían convertido es unos hombres hechos y derechos, y podrían manejar su pérdida con mucha madurez. Al fin de cuentas, todavía era joven y ella y sus hijos aun tendrían muchísimas cosas más que vivir. Juntos.

Con ese último pensamiento en la mente, Trisha abandonó la cocina y se dirigió hacia la brillante mañana que le esperaba a fuera de su casa, que como suponía, aun le aguardarían muchas más.

Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**N/A:** Por fin, ya acabe la historia!!! ^.^

La escuela no puede vencerme xD y puedo seguir escribiendo fics ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, escuela? xD (no me hagan caso estoy loca )

Bueno, en verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de mi historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Una persona una vez me dijo que los escritores escribían (valla la redundancia xD) las historias que a ellos les gustaría leer, así que cada vez que termino de escribir una historia me pregunto ¿si fuera alguien más me gustaría leer mi propia historia? Y, en mi caso, la respuesta es un obvio CLARO QUE SÍ xD

Pero me encantaría saber lo que piensan ustedes ¿y qué mejor que dejar un review para eso? (parece la promoción de un comercial xD) pero, en serio, me encantaría saber que opinan, y si les gustó o no. Pero comenten, eso me anima a continuar escribiendo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y nos estaremos leyendo.

Otra vez, gracias Dragonazul, HaruTears y Kuraru-chan por su apoyo ¡Son las mejores! :3

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
